Kahoko Hino
Kahoko Hino is the main protagonist of the series La Corda D'oro. She is the owner of the magic violin which she received from the musical fairy named Lili.She is a second year student at Seiso Acadamy and is in the General Education department. Personality She usually appears as a normal easy-going Gen-Ed student, but reveals a more serious side by expressing that she "can't be the one who's not serious". She also has strong determination and confidence, but she is very humble and hates to show off. She slacks off most of the time and prioritizes the competition even more than her grades in school. She remains oblivious throughout the story to the attention of the males surrounding her. She doesn't know that 5 handsome male students liked her. Appearance Hino is known for her red hair, and quickly became famous among the students of Seiso Academy when she entered the competition. She lives with her mother, older sister and older brother, though nobody knows who is her father because there is no evidence. Character Outline Hino is a second year student at the Seiso Academy in the 'Gen Ed' department, and the protagonist of, La Corda D'oro. She lives with her mother and older sister as well as having an older brother studying in a university. She is admired by many of her friends for their hard work and the effort they exhorts into their music. Hino was approached by the fairy Lili , who granted Seiso Academy the gift of music many years ago when Lili's life was saved by the founder of the Academy. As Hino is the sixth ever person to be able to see him. Lili grants her a magical which, 'anyone can play' Though having no experience in music or playing the violin, Hino is entered into the prestigious concours that takes place at Seiso Academy every few years. She was given a violin by the fairy Lili for being able to see him. At first she was very nervous about this but soon finds that with the help of the other characters she has found her passion. She also changes the lives of others such as Len Tsukimori when she helped teach him that music is about heart not just talent or helping Shimizu Keiichi finding his sheet music. Plot At the first day of school Hino was late and got a punishment. She had to bring some books to the music department. While she was walking down the stairs she almost fell, but Ryotarou catched her and helped her carrying the books to the music department. Where he met Len for the first time and thought he was a jerk, but also really good looking. After giving the books Hino went outside where she met Lili for the first time and ran away immediately. Lili told her that she would be the sixth person, but Hino didn't listen and went home. The next day she saw that she was participating in the concours. Hino still doesn't know why she was selected and asked Hiroto if it was a mistake and he said it wasn't. While they were dicussing Kazuki came and introduced himself and also met Yunoki. Later on she heard Lili again and they meet in a music room where Lili gives her the magical violin. While Hino was leaving the room she meets fans of Yunoki who were bullying Shoko and helps her, but she ends up cornered by them and they suggest that she should perform right in front of them. She thought she might be able to play since the magical violin would allow anyone to play, but when she tried it there only came a dull sound. The group started to get mad, but Kazuki and Yunoki stopped them. Then Nami came and suggested her to play tomorrow in front of the school which they accepted. Later on the day she tries to find a place where she can practice, but all the rooms were full, so she decided to practice behind the school where she stumbled over something and saw a boy sleeping on the ground. She wanted to walk away, but she heared a beautiful sound from the violin and looked where the sound came from and saw Len playing. When Len saw her, she told him how amazing the sound was and she didn't know that a violin could make such a beautiful sound. At the end she decided to practice on the roof. The next day she meets the Yunoki fan group from yesterday again and they start to pick on her again, but Kazuki, Azuma and Hiroto came and stopped them. Hiroto gatherd everyone who was chosen to play at the concours, so they could introduce each other. Afterwards she went outside feeling a bit down thinking she wasn't good enough to play at the concours where she met Ryotarou again and he helped her cheer up and then she started to search for a place to practice. While she went to the roof where she wanted to practice she saw Kazuki who was playing his trumpet and saw that she was feeling down. He told her she should just play like she always does and of course enjoy playing it. Then the time came where Hino had to play in front of the school. She decided to play Gavotte. Everything went well, but when she was how many peope were watching she got nervous and made a mistake. Fortunately Kazuki came and helped her back on track and they played together untill the end. The next day she saw that Len got into a fight and got a vase with water and threw it on them to stop the fight, but then she accidently fell, breaking the vase. Len immediately ran towards her and looked at her fingers, they seemed to be bleeding. He got his tie and tied it around her hand although she didn't wanted it, he was really concered about her hands because she played the violin with that hand. Afterwards he brought her to the infirmary. Category:Characters Category:Seiso